Eventually
by fembuck
Summary: While out with Kenzie, Bo unexpectedly runs into Lauren at the grocery store.  Bo/Lauren, femslash


**Title:** Eventually

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom: ** Lost Girl

**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren

**Rating:** PG

**Words:** 2,179

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Summary:** While out with Kenzie, Bo unexpectedly runs into Lauren at the grocery store.

Bo was talking to Kenzie instead of paying attention to where she was going, which was how she found herself stumbling in an uncharacteristically ungainly fashion when she backed into one of the other customers walking through the grocery stores produce aisle.

"Smooth," Kenzie mouthed to Bo fanning her hands out in front of her, "real smooth."

Bo looked away from Kenzie's smiling face and sighed deeply. She had to turn around and apologize to the innocent produce lover she had bumped into, but she wasn't looking forward to it since it would give Kenzie even more ammunition to mock her with.

"Listen, I'm ..." Bo began tossing a cascade of silky dark hair over her shoulder, "Lauren," Bo gasped, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Actually, I believe I'm Lauren," the doctor responded, smiling playfully at Bo. "At least that's what it says on my driver's license."

"Mm," Bo drawled smiling, having quickly recovered from her surprise. "Lauren without a lab coat or a microscope attached to her eye. It's a miracle I recognized you at all."

Lauren smirked and bowed her head down acknowledging the jest good-naturedly before shyly looking over at Bo through her eyelashes.

"They let me out for walks every so often as long as I don't scratch up the couch or chew on the neighbour's shoes," Lauren murmured, her gaze becoming a little more confident and assured when Bo grinned at her. "You know, I have to say, you're the last person I imagined bumping into at the grocery store," Lauren continued, desperately hoping that the pleasure she felt when Bo's smile turned adorably lopsided wasn't showing on her cheeks.

"Do you often imagine bumping into people at the grocery store?" Bo inquired holding Lauren's eyes with her own, the intensity of her gaze not allowing Lauren to look away even though it was her natural impulse to try and hide her eyes.

Lauren's lips parted and a slightly befuddled look crossed her features as she stumbled over the beginning of a response.

"Kidding," Bo said, letting Lauren off the hook with a sheepish little smile. "Is it really so strange to find me in a grocery store though? I mean, after the very thorough examination you carried out, I'm sure you're aware that I need conventional forms of nourishment as well."

"Yes of course," Lauren said very earnestly, nodding her head for emphasis in a way that made Bo have to bite down on her bottom lip to stop herself from grinning again. "It's just that you're so exquisite, I mean exotic, you're exotic ... unique, very ... unique," Lauren continued hurriedly, cutting her eyes away from Bo's in mortification even as words continued to pour out of her mouth. "Seeing you in a grocery store is, I don't know, akin to finding a unicorn in a stable."

Lauren chanced a look over at Bo and immediately wished that she hadn't when she saw the gently amused look on the brunette's face.

"God," Lauren sighed, blushing even though she was trying desperately not to. "I really shouldn't be allowed to speak," she sighed self-deprecatingly.

"No," Bo said, drawing out the word disbelievingly. She reached out and placed her hand on Lauren's upper arm lightly, careful not to allow any of her power transfer over to Lauren. She wanted to comfort her, not manipulate her. "That was ... you know, really complimentary."

Lauren released a short puff of air out of her nostrils, and then looked over at Bo, rolling her eyes at herself before she took a deep breath and responded.

"You're being very generous," Lauren murmured meeting Bo's eyes briefly before shifting her gaze away again. She wasn't a fan of eye contact in general and when she was nervous it took almost all of her willpower to meet someone's eyes for even the briefest of moments.

"Well, you were very complimentary," Bo breathed out, ducking her head down so that she could see Lauren's eyes, a warm smile spreading across her lips a moment later when Lauren cracked a shaky smile in response to her words.

"Well, you're very exquisite," Lauren replied softly, unconsciously licking her lips as Bo's eyes held her captive.

"Thank you," Bo whispered, lips curving up gently as she looked deeply into Lauren's eyes.

Lauren didn't know whether it was Bo's voice, Bo's smile, or the combination of both, but the haze she had momentarily fallen into lifted and she closed her eyes briefly, praying for strength. She knew that she sounded like a schoolgirl crushing on the captain of the field hockey team, but the more she strived for suavity the more inane she sounded.

"You see now why they don't let me out of the glass factory very often," Lauren sighed wishing that she had spent as much time developing her conversation skills as she had studying.

"Mm," Bo hummed lowly, taking a step towards Lauren. "They're worried you'd be courted by so many suitors that you'd never want to go back to them."

Lauren smiled at the response but the lightness didn't reach her eyes and Bo realized that Lauren was uncertain whether was teasing her or whether she was mocking her.

"I'm serious," Bo said, shifting her position so that she was in Lauren's line of sight again. "You're charming," she continued softly, lifting her hand to cup Lauren's cheek. "Duels should be fought over you."

Lauren was still and silent for a second, but then a shiver ran through her body and she breathed in deeply, her pupils expanding before Bo's watchful eyes. Other than the slight tremble that ran through her body and the minute expansion of her pupils there were no outward signs of how Bo's words had affected Lauren, but the doctor's sudden arousal washed over Bo like a tidal wave, so palpable she could taste it.

"God," Lauren whispered shivering. "You're not even using your powers, are you?" she asked sounding awed by her bodies responses to Bo.

"No," Bo responded somewhat breathily, her nostrils flaring slightly as she breathed in Lauren's desire. "I don't need to manipulate you," she sighed, her chest heaving as her eyes took on a shimmering, almost luminous quality.

"No, I suppose you don't."

Lauren could feel an energy crackling around her that hadn't been there a minute ago. Bo might not have been using her powers on her before, but she could sense something pulling her towards Bo at that moment. She felt like she was falling and she knew that it was dangerous, that it meant Bo's succubus side was coming out, but just like in her lab the first time they had met Lauren couldn't force herself to care.

"So pretty," Bo husked leaning towards Lauren until their lips hovered millimetres apart. "I want."

"Take," Lauren sighed, her eyes dropping to gaze covetously at Bo's lips. "Have."

"Yes," Bo whispered brushing her lips softly across Lauren's.

"Bo!" Kenzie called urgently, tugging at the sleeve of Bo's leather jacket as Bo's hand lifted to cup Lauren's face. "Bo!" she called again, tugging harder as Lauren clutched at Bo and gasped softly into Bo's mouth.

She could see blue light flowing from Lauren into Bo, and while the progress was slower than the other times Kenzie had seen Bo feed, it was still worrying. Lauren could be in danger if she wasn't able to separate Bo from her, and if that wasn't bad enough they were starting to draw a crowd. People seemed distracted by the unexpected hotness of two attractive ladies kissing in front of the lettuce, but soon someone was bound to notice the freaky light, just as Kenzie had that first night she had met Bo.

"Stupid succubus," Kenzie muttered as she tugged at Bo's jacket. "Bo!" Kenzie called tugging at Bo strongly once more.

Bo and Lauren continued to kiss and Kenzie sighed deeply and then moaned piteously knowing what she had to do next.

"Dear god, please don't give me a taste of the back of your hand," Kenzie muttered.

And then she drew her hand back and let it fly, her palm connecting solidly with Bo's cheek a moment later.

Bo rounded on Kenzie but mercifully didn't try to crush to crush her windpipe like she had the last time Kenzie had interrupted a feed. Instead Bo breathed heavily and blinked rapidly as Lauren sagged, leaning heavily against the shelf beside her.

Kenzie sighed in relief. The _L Word_ favourite scene re-enactment was over and she was still breathing. Watching Bo and Lauren flirt awkwardly had been fun, but Bo going all Hungry, Hungry Succubus on the Light Fae's doctor in the middle of a grocery store was more worrying than amusing, and Kenzie considered stopping it without being threatened by death a resounding success.

"That was ... I'm sorry," Bo said quickly, turning from Kenzie to meet Lauren's eyes briefly. "I didn't ... you're just ..." she went on, her lips unconsciously curving up sensually as she stroked Lauren's cheek. Lauren's eyelashes fluttered and she leaned her head into Bo's hand. "Until the next time," Bo murmured quickly, forcing herself to draw her hand back and step away from Lauren.

A brief smile flashed across Bo's lips as she looked at Lauren for a moment longer, and then she reached for Kenzie's wrist and with one last soft, "bye," in Lauren's direction, she turned away from the doctor and began to literally drag Kenzie away.

"Hey, stop that," Kenzie muttered smacking at Bo's hand though it didn't seem to deter the succubus at all. "I'm not a fan of this 'Me Bo, You Kenzie' routine," the girl continued still slapping ineffectively at Bo's hand. "I feel like I'm being dragged back to your monkey butled tree- palace!"

Bo continued to walk and Kenzie had no choice but to follow until Bo finally came to a stop outside the store.

"What was _that_?" Kenzie asked loudly, her face a portrait of indignance as she glared at Bo.

"Nothing," Bo muttered directing her gaze beyond Kenzie moodily.

Kenzie watched Bo carefully for a few seconds, trying to figure out what was going on with the other woman.

"Oh my god," Kenzie exclaimed, her hand lifting up to her mouth and covering it as she stared wide-eyed at Bo. "You weren't hungry, were you? You _like_ her. Like '_like, like'_ her," she continued bouncing up and down on her feet lightly in excitement. "Dude, what the hell? Why did you let me stop you? Dr. Feelgood is so totally into you too. March your ass back in there and ask her out for a steak dinner or something," Kenzie finished gesturing towards the doors to the store.

"Kenzie," Bo said warningly. "Drop it."

"You know I'm physically incapable of dropping anything," Kenzie replied looking at Bo like she was the biggest idiot Kenzie had ever met for even suggesting it. "You've been moping around like a girl on crutches at the prom since Detective Dog whored it up with that ginger Jezebel. If you like her, go get it gurl!"

"I can't," Bo sighed dropping her eyes to the ground dejectedly. "I still have no idea how to control my power. Lauren is human," Bo continued glancing over at Kenzie. "I sleep with her and she dies."

"Human? But I thought she worked for the Light Fae, and those guys are like tighter knit than the mob," Kenzie said, her enthusiasm for Bo getting some waning as she saw the quagmire that had Bo so down in the dumps.

"She's just an insatiably curious human with a very valuable skill set," Bo said glancing towards the doors of the grocery store though she knew she couldn't approach them. "The thing is, you're right. I do like her. She's," Bo smiled and shook her head, unable to find words to really describe the almost giddy way Lauren made her feel. "I like her a lot, which is why I need to stay the hell away from her."

"Right," Kenzie sighed, unable to disagree with Bo's reasoning even though she really wished she could have.

"Yeah," Bo breathed out scanning the parking lot dejectedly.

They were silent for a few moments as Bo brooded and Kenzie tried to think of a way to cheer her up, and then Kenzie very seriously decreed, "This is a time for pancakes."

Bo nodded gravely. "You are wise young one."

"This is what I keep trying to tell you," Kenzie responded lightly, looping her arm through Bo's so that she could lean into her body chummily. "You'll learn to control it," Kenzie said gently as they started down the street arm in arm.

"Eventually," Bo murmured glancing over her shoulder at the entrance of the grocery store longingly.

She just hoped that 'eventually' didn't end up being too late.

The End


End file.
